Prodigal Son Returns
by peacelight
Summary: Francis has returned to Court once he hears about his Mother's Execution, he has come to make peace with her and confront the man that took everything from him: Bash, his own brother. The two confront each other about all that has happened. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Reign, they sadly belong to the CW**

* * *

Francis saw the shadow of the castle that he had called home. Funny how it didn't feel that way anymore.

Francis had come back because word of his mother's execution had come to him. He should have seen it coming. In order to legitimize Bash, his mother had to either accept an annulment of die. And he knew his mother would never give up her power.

Francis had no idea what he was going to do. He knew that his father would find cause, because he was sure that there was cause. He knew his mother well. Francis wondered if his mother was happy. After all it was clear that all of his mother's hard work had paid off, Mary refused to marry him.

Francis sighed, even the thought of Mary made his heart ache. It was a pain that seemed to be impossible to erase. No amount of rum worked, which was impressive considering how much he had drunk.

Though Francis was angry with his mother, but that paled in comparison to the anger he had towards Bash. He wasn't a fool he knew that Bash had feelings for Mary. He had seen them during the entire time he was engaged, hell he had seen the two of them kiss, and Bash had killed for Mary. So he knew that there was no way his brother would convince Mary that she was making a mistake. He was almost certain that Bash was the reason Mary believed the prediction. Francis knew that Mary trusted Bash, hell he probably helped Mary come to the conclusion that he was in some sort of danger.

He saw the guards, he wondered what people were saying about him. He had a good idea that everyone assumed that Sebastian had seduced his fiancée and that was the reason that he was going to become King. Francis decided that sounded a lot like the truth.

Even though he was so angry with the rest of the world, the only person he wasn't angry with was Mary. No matter how hard he tried to hate her, he simply couldn't. The reason was he was sure that Mary thought she was doing the right thing. She was stubborn enough to believe she was protecting him. And he knew the lengths she would go to protect the people she cared about.

The guards didn't stop him from entering the castle so that was a good thing.

At least his father didn't want him bard from the premises.

He rode to the stable. Un-mounted his horse and walked into the castle. He had sobered up for this occasion, he didn't want to look defeated. He wanted to maintain whatever dignity he had left.

He heard the whispers. He hoped that they weren't so unpleasant.

Francis simply walked into the main chambers, he knew that his father would be there at this time of the day. He assumed that Bash would be there too, his father would be teaching him.

He saw his father gaze at him. Francis got some joy when his brother looked nervous.

That small joy vanished when he saw Mary. She was standing at Bash's side. How he wished that she was standing at his side.

"Francis, are you here because of your mother?" Henry said, he wasn't sure if his son was here to fight to protect his mother, or if he was here to fight for the woman he loved. Francis had made the same mistake that he had once, he loved. His son had learned just as he had, love was a painful endeavour. Truly Henry pitted his son. Sadly that did not change the circumstances.

"Is it true, are you having her executed in order to delegitimize me?" Francis asked. Hoping that he would incite a reaction.

Mary watched Francis, she had convinced herself that she was okay. Watching him walk in the room a wave of guilt had taken over her. In all her time hating Catherine, she had neglected to consider the pain Francis would be in if his mother was put to death. Not only that her growing feelings for Bash still felt like a betrayal to Francis.

"Actually your mother has been found guilty of both adultery and attempted murder." Henry said, he would not execute without cause. And he wanted Francis to know that.

The first didn't surprise him. Francis new his parents didn't love each other, he didn't fault his mother for seeking comfort. But the second did, his mother hadn't succeeded in killing?

"Who did she try and kill?" Francis asked. Thinking that it was probably Bash or his father.

"Mary" Bash said. The moment Francis had entered the chamber he felt like he had been slapped. When Mary had told him of the predictions he had believed them. Bash had convinced himself that he was helping Francis. At first he had believed that. But now, after everything that had happened between him and Mary, he knew differently. He was in love with her, and he was fighting for her heart. A heart that had once belonged to Francis.

Francis didn't know how to feel.

"So there is no stopping it?" Francis asked. All the while wondering if he was alright with that.

"No" Henry said calmly.

"May I speak with her?" Francis asked in the same tone.

Henry nodded. "Have a guard exhort you."

Francis turned around without another word.

The entire time he had watched Mary. He had seen the guilt written plainly on her face. Why was she feeling guilty? Was it solely about his mother, or had something happened between her and Bash.

Francis was led to the dungeons. His mother was locked up like a common criminal. Though he supposed murders deserved no better.

The door opened and he saw his proud mother look utterly defeated. Still wearing her regal gowns, she was held to the wall with chains. Her hair was messier than he had ever seen.

"Mother" Francis said in a reserved tone.

"My dear Francis" Catherine said. She was so glad that she got to see her son one last time.

"I would ask how you are doing, but I can see." Francis said, trying to test the waters.

"I know you must be angry, but please let me explain." Catherine said.

Francis should have known his mother could see the anger.

"Please mother, I know that you have justified whatever you did. I only want to know one thing. How did you convince Mary that marrying me would result in my death?" Francis longed to find a solution to his problem.

"Francis…" Catharine trialled off.

"Please mother answer the question, after all your need to have her leave me ended up with me losing the love of my life and you losing your head." Francis wished his mother would see sense.

"I simply told her the truth." Catherine said. Catherine saw the disbelief in her son's eyes. "You don't believe in Nostradamus, I don't blame you, but he is never wrong. He was sure that your union to Mary would end with you losing your life. I did what I had to do."

"Was it worth losing your head?" Francis asked. "This belief in a foolish vision."

Catherine sighed, her face betraying the fear in her heart. "It is, as long as you are safe."

Francis was trying so hard for his mother to see sense. "Really, all of this so I wouldn't have a chance at happiness. Thanks to this godforsaken prophecy I have lost the woman that I love, my crown and inheritance, my mother is going to be executed, I may never forgive my brother, and the whole kingdom thinks I am a fool."

"I admit that I did not know the lengths Mary would go to protect the alliance, I underestimated her…."

"Enough!" Francis said. "The two of you are ridiculous, you both decided that you would make decisions about my life without including me in them."

Catherine sighed, if only she had told her son before his feelings for Mary grew, perhaps she would've had the time to change his mind. Now all she could do was insure that he never tried to win her back.

"Regardless of the prophecy, Mary is not the woman for you." Catherine implored, she had not been able to return her sons inheritance. But she knew sooner or later one of Bash's now many enemies would have him killed.

"Francis your inheritance will be returned to you, there are many that do not want a bastard on the throne. Mary will be collateral damage." Catherine hoped this would at least lessen the pain for Francis. To her dismay it only made him angrier.

"You are so callus, you are talking about people's lives! I never understood how you could take a life so easily?" Francis demanded.

"Tell me what you would do for your loved ones, Francis my dear, I love you so deeply. A mother would do anything to protect her son." Catherine said, showing real emotion. No matter what Catherine thought she had done everything in the service of the greater good.

For the first time Francis hesitated, he knew that he had killed for Mary. He also knew that his mother in her own twisted way loved him.

"See we aren't so different, you understand." Catherine said. Hoping that her son did.

"I do understand mother, you made a horrible decision. You trusted this prophecy, but you didn't trust me to protect myself, or my choice to be happy." Francis sighed, he couldn't remain angry, his mother was going to be executed. Time for anger was long past.

"I will tell you something, I would've gladly died for a future that involved me being happy, because now I feel empty. But I forgive you mother and if there is anything I can do for you tell me." Francis said, he would hold onto his anger for someone else. His mother did not deserve hatred from him.

Catherine knew that her time was coming to an end, she knew that there was no way to escape. Henry's reach was too far. She had seen the results when Mary and Bash had run. England was too important to Henry.

"I do not want to die as a sceptical." Catherine said. "Please help me die with dignity."

Francis gulped, but he knew it was a reasonable request. "If I thought I could get you out of here, I would mother, regardless of my anger."

Catherine smiled, she knew she had raised a good a son. That brought her some comfort. "Francis, remember even when I am gone, you can still get your throne back."

Francis knew that was true. He planned to go about it in a different way, unlike his mother he didn't plan to kill his brother. No matter what his father thought, Mary was the one who held all the power. If he could convince her that she had made a mistake she would be able to undo everything. His father would have a far easier time, and he could have his happy ending. With his mother gone and Nostradamus banished, he would convince Mary of their future together.

"I will do whatever it takes to seize control of my future." Francis said sincerely.

"But promise your mother one thing, so that I may die with some peace of mind." Catherine said.

Francis nodded, knowing that he was going to break this vow.

"You will not go back to Mary, I know you think she loves you, but Bash and Mary, there is more to them now." Catherine said, she knew that she couldn't lie to Francis, but it was true that Mary and Bash were closer. She hoped that if Francis was going to let his heart rule him than she would make sure the seed was planted, and hope that it was enough to make Francis's love turn to bitterness and resentment.

Francis had suspected as much. "I came for my crown." Francis did not want to lie to his mother. "As for Mary, she has made her choice, one she will have to live with."

Catherine saw the anger in her son's eyes, and hoped to god that it was fierce enough to protect him.

"I will see you as soon as I can." Francis said, he saw the guards getting restless. He hugged his mother and walked out of the dungeons.

He had really come back to confront Bash properly. Yet talking to his mother made him see things clearly. He had to win Mary back. It was time to take back control of his own destiny.

Bash was in his chambers. He didn't know what to do. These past few weeks had felt so unstable, but he had finely found his footing. He knew this place and purpose. Mary was seeing him in a different light. It seemed that he could have what he wanted. Yet the moment Francis walked through the doors he felt as if he had just fallen. No more stability it was as if the earth refused to stand still.

Bash knew his brother well. He saw the anger in his eyes. He knew that Francis was here to fight, but not for the crown, that would be a small victory. Bash saw the way Francis could not keep his eyes off Mary. The look Francis had was easy to understand, because he too looked at Mary the same way.

Two brothers in love with the same girl. The universe was playing a sick joke on him.

The knock on his door came. Bash had been expecting it.

"Let him in." Bash said. Before the guard even opened his mouth. He nodded and exited. Everyone knew that this was a private conversation.

Francis walked in. He had been so sure before but now that he was alone with Bash things were different.

Bash waited for Francis to say something, it looked as if he was choosing his words carefully. Something that surprised him, but then again Francis had always been the calmer one of the two of them. If rolls had been reversed Bash knew that he would have thrown punches first, talked later.

"Do you have anything to say to me, brother?" Francis asked coolly. "After all you stole my life, my crown and somehow the woman that I love."

"Francis…I never meant…I never wanted any of this." Bash struggled to find the words. He still loved his brother.

"I would've believed you at one time. After all you were the one person in this hell of a court that I trusted." Francis said.

Bash wondered what changed his mind.

"But after I left court and thought about it, I saw things differently." Francis said harshly.

"How so?" Bash asked.

Francis saw the challenge in Bash's eyes.

"Mary never held to superstition before, and in the time that I knew her she thought Nostradamus was a fraud. That made me question what could cause her to believe such a ridiculous prophecy, not my mother because she didn't trust her. Who in this court would she turn to? Who would she believe had no ulterior motive?" Francis laid out, he saw the flicker in his brother's eyes.

Bash knew what Francis was getting at.

"It's not what you think" Bash implored.

"It is exactly what I think. Mary came to you, trusting you, and asked you to confirm her beliefs in Nostradamus and you did!" Francis roared, it hurt to realize that he had been right.

"I didn't mean to!" Bash shouted just as fiercely.

"You expect me to believe that you didn't try and convince her…" Francis began.

"Just let me explain, please." Bash said. He saw the hesitation on Francis's face and took that as an opening. "I had no idea what she was asking about when she came to me. Her questions were so strange. Mary asked about the battle with that Portuguese scum and what my seal was. Nothing she said made me even think this had something to do with you."

Francis tried to process this. "Why did you think she was asking you these questions?"

"I thought Nostradamus had predicted something. I have always…" Bash struggled to find the words to explain his faith. "I never took what Nostradamus had to say lightly, in the time that I have known him he is hardly ever wrong."

Francis laughed. "You are trying to tell me that you think you are protecting me too."

Bash was about to say yes, but he hesitated. He knew that wasn't true anymore. It had been in the beginning but now…this was about Mary. And the silence had confirmed that to Francis.

"This has never been about some ridiculous prophecy. Regardless of what Mary thinks" Francis said calmly. "You are in love with her."

"Of course I am!" Bash shouted, he was getting angry. He knew that Mary had deep feelings for Francis, he was afraid of them.

"Well than this leaves us at impasse." Francis said. "Because I love her and I am going to take back what is mine."

"Mary is not an object for you to win." Bash said harshly/

Francis's temper flared. "I know! But the crown is and we both know Mary decides who wears it. I will make her see reason. I will make her see that we can have a future, and above all I will make her happy."

Bash smiled, he wasn't going to let Francis see that he was threatened.

"Little brother, I will give you some advice a woman does not want to be with a man that will put France before her, who has to worry about the man's devotion or worry that he can't protect himself. I have shown Mary that I will put her first, that I love her and I can protect myself. But you chose France over her, rejected her for Olivia and she will always worry about your life. Who would you chose?" Bash knew his words were cruel, but he didn't want to lose Mary. She had made his life mean something.

Francis was hurt by these words, because Bash had used the truth against him. When Mary had arrived at court he had made it clear that France came first, he was afraid she still thought that. Then there was Olivia he knew that was what pushed Mary towards Bash in the first place, a mistake that still haunted him. And he knew that Mary would always worry about that prophecy

"At least I won't be dealing with her first love, both mind, and body." Francis said. He wondered if Mary had shared just how intimate the two of them had been. He knew that Bash would understand all that Mary had risked and that would make it clear that there had been a deep connection.

Bash didn't flinch. He wasn't going to hold Mary's love for Francis against her. They both had a past.

"I'm not the one that will be putting her life in constant danger, I am not the one who has secrets. I know you brother your past is going to come back to haunt you!" Francis continued. He knew it was a low blow. But Bash had thrown him off. Francis had always wondered what secrets his older brother had, he didn't know what they were exactly, but he knew there were many.

"I think we are done." Bash said quietly.

"That's where you are wrong brother, we are both fighting for the Queens heart, and only one will win." Francis said. "This is just the beginning."

"Welcome back to court Francis, let's see how long you last here." Bash said confidently, trying not to betray the panic.

"Thank you brother, and may the best man win." Francis said trying to match Bash's confidence, but he was just as nervous.

Bash saw the nerves. That took away a lot of the anger he was feeling. After all Francis was his little brother. He loved him, it was just…too hard.

Francis had turned around. He was just about to leave when he heard Bash say.

"We will never be the same." Bash said softly. "And for that I am sorry."

Francis had turned around. "No we will never be the same." Francis realized the two of them had just drawn battle lines. "Fate does seem to be cruel, for one of us to be happy the other must be hurt."

"Do what you need to do Francis" Bash said. "Because I will."

The two nodded, there was no forgiveness but there was respect. The two knew how things stood. Neither could really fault the other. They had simply fallen in love with the same woman, now it was up to her to choose.

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope you guys liked this One-Shot, I can't wait till Francis returns and all the drama that will follow :)**

**I proofread, but I probably missed something, so sorry about that. **

**Anyhow Enjoy :)**

**Peacelight**


End file.
